


The end of the story

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Gen, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Last night my mom has started reading a fairy tale to me, but I fell asleep. And now I want to know how it ends, but…” he bit his lip, frowning. “I can't read it.”





	The end of the story

Yamada had been sitting down in that position for over an hour now.

He was trying, he really was.

But, as much as he did, he couldn’t.

He closed the book in front of him, hard, raising his eyes on Yuto who, sitting in front of him, was peacefully playing with his blocks.

“Yutti!” the elder whined. “I can't do it!” he yelled, close to tears.

The kid let go of the blocks and got next to him, staring at the book cover.

“What is it?” he asked, curious.

“Last night my mom has started reading a fairy tale to me, but I fell asleep. And now I want to know how it ends, but…” he bit his lip, frowning. “I can't read it.” he said, blushing heavily.

Yuto patted his shoulder, as to say he understood. Then he took the book, rolling it into his hands and turning the pages, pondering.

“No, I'm sorry. I can't either.” he said in the end, shaking his head. “But you could ask Yuri. You know that he’s way better than us at stuff like this, I'm sure he can read it.” he suggested, smiling.

Ryosuke turned up his nose.

“I don’t know... you know how he is. He’ll make fun of us because we can't do it and he can. I don’t want him to think I'm stupid.” he said, hesitating.

“He doesn’t think that! After all there’s a lot of stuff you can do that he can't, I'm sure he knows that too.” he tried to justify the younger, but Yamada still didn’t look convinced.

“Like what?” he asked, hopeful.

The following silence did nothing but discourage him.

“Well, you can... I mean...” Yuto started, frowning as if he was desperately trying to come up with something. “When Kyoko-sensei has let us play with sand you’ve built a beautiful castle, and Yuri couldn’t do that.” he said in the end, looking pretty proud for having thought about that.

Ryosuke bit his lip, and in the end he nodded.

He got up, taking the book in one hand and grabbing Yuto with the other.

“Come with me, let’s go look for him.” he said, with little enthusiasm.

Yuto followed him willingly, pointing at the other side of the room, where Chinen was drawing.

They headed toward him, while Yamada’s steps got slower.

“Yuri?” he called once they had reached him. The younger raised his eyes, looking curiously at them.

“What is it?” he asked, letting go of the crayon and standing up, taking the book from Ryosuke’s hands.

He turned a few pages, then he looked back at them.

“Well, I... I wanted to know if you’d, you know...” Yamada stuttered a little.

“Do you want me to read this to the two of you?” Chinen asked, looking just a little haughty.

There was a pause, and Yuto decided it was a good time to step in.

“It’d be fun, right? You’ve never read something for us, we want to see if you can do it.” he said nonchalantly, sitting down and dragging Ryosuke along.

Chinen looked at them for a moment.

“Fine.” he said then, nodding.

He sat in front of them, opening the book and frowning, then he finally started to read.

He hesitated, there were a few words he wasn’t sure of, but indeed he read.

Once he had gotten to half of it, he and Yuto turned to look at Yamada.

The kid, once again, had fallen asleep.

They looked at each other, shrugging; then Yuri just kept reading for Yuto.

Ryosuke, apparently, was bound to never know how the story ended.


End file.
